Vicissitude
by LiveLifeAudaciously
Summary: Due to a mishap with a certain trio, Ash's best friend has been turned into a human! The situation becomes even more troublesome when Ash thinks he might just have feelings for his former Pokemon. Will Pikachu be able to turn back or will something more happen? Yaoi. Pikashipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, thank you taking your time to read my first Pokemon fanfic! It really, truly means a lot.

This will contain a romantic relationship between Ash and Pikachu later aka shounen ai aka boy love. So if you are uncomfortable with yaoi, I advise you to leave and read another fic.

Ash and Dawn are 15 years old while Brock is 18 and Pikachu being 16 when he is turned into a human. Why I made Pikachu slightly older than Ash will be revealed later as the series progresses. Special thanks to suika1021 for being a beta reader and not minding that my story sounds like hers! It may sound similar now but please wait for more chapters. Hope you like! :)

* * *

_Today is such a great day to be outside_, Ash thought happily as he stared up at the sky. Slowly, he lied down on his back as he cupped his hands behind his head. Ash looked as his Pokemon then at his human companions, Dawn and Brock. After battling countless matches in the Sinnoh region, he decided it would be good to just stop and smell the roses for a while. All of the Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs running around and munching on snacks while Dawn and Brock were chatting about shops and places they wanted to visit in the town they were currently staying it. Ash then looked to his left and spotted Pikachu being chased around by Buneary and a smile filled with content appeared on his face. It was just so peaceful and Ash drifted off right there, on the grass and in between everyone that he holds dear to his heart. This serene moment, however, was quickly ruined as a pair of people walked up to the group.

"Hello there, y'all! Would y'all care for some popcorn or soda as you enjoy your day at the park?" a woman said, although a person couldn't really differentiate her from her partner who was dressed identically. Both were wearing loose red and blue striped t-shirts along with black pants, big bug eyed sunglasses, and a blue baseball cap that covered their entire head and any hair if they had any.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said quietly, gently shaking Ash awake.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and stared as Pikachu pointed to the people with a yellow paw. He followed the paw groggily, wanting to return to sleep once again.

"My, what a lovely Pikachu you have there!" the man next to the woman said happily. "May I pick him up for a closer look?"

"Err, sure, go ahead," Ash replied, still half asleep and not fully aware of what was going on at the moment.

The man slowly brought Pikachu into his arms and behind those big bug eyed sunglasses, a suspicious gleam could be seen.

"Now, Meowth!" the man shouted and a loud BOOM was heard before everything was suddenly enveloped in a pink smoke.

Coughing, Ash bolted up and sprinted blindly into the smoke. _Damn, that Team Rocket! How do we always fall for their stupid antics?_ Ash thought, mentally slapping himself.

After running for only a few seconds, Ash collided with something hard which sent him crashing his bottom onto the hard concrete below.

Sitting on the ground and cradling a spot on his head where the object had hit him, he heard several shouts and grunts that ranged from a feminine voice saying "Get outta the way, James!" to a low voice hissing "Stupid Meowth, move already!" and then to a screechy voice yelling "Owwww! My poor tail!"

Then the smoke disappeared to reveal a dazed Pikachu and a nowhere-to-be-found Team Rocket.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, running to his best friend before picking up the Pokemon. "Are you okay?" he asks, his usual charming smile replaced with a concerned frown.

"Pika.. pikachu!" Pikachu replied cheerfully, abruptly coming out of the trance it was just in.

"Did they do anything to you? Are you hurt?" Ash asked, swearing to himself that the next time, he would show Team Rocket a lesson they would never forget.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said reassuringly, patting Ash's left shoulder as if Ash was the one who almost got Poke-napped.

"Ash! Is Pikachu okay?" Dawn asked worriedly, running up to the two of them.

"Yeh, he looks okay," Ash told her, sighing with relief.

"Wah, that's good. Who knows what would've happened if you weren't alright, Pikachu," she said smiling then stretching out her right arm to pat Pikachu on the head which made the Pokemon squeal in delight.

"Since that's all over, we should be heading back to the Pokemon center. It's getting dark," Brock stated, staring at the setting sun out on the horizon.

With that last statement, the gang made their way back to settle in for the night.

As Ash changed into his pajamas, which consisted of an aqua blue shirt and matching shorts, he climbed into bed and lied down next to where Pikachu had cuddled up on his pillow.

"You sure you're okay, buddy?" Ash asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

Pikachu slightly rolled his eyes at his clueless trainer and said, "Chu," a small smile on the little yellow creature's face.

"Alright, if you say so," Ash replied, still not believing his Pokemon. _Something's going on_, he thought before turning around and switching off the lamp on the bedside table. Then he turned back around to face Pikachu, who was already fast asleep, its mouth slightly agape.

He smiled slightly and then snuggled into his blanket as he too went off to Dreamland.

* * *

It was around 4:45 in the morning when Ash awakened due to a sudden POOF that echoed throughout his room.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?" he shouted into the black room.

He frantically turned on the lamp and when the darkness disappeared, the first thing he saw was blonde hair. So blonde, it was almost white along with plump pink lips and crimson cheeks.

Ash stared at the boy beside him on the bed. Said boy then stared back with jet black eyes and blinked. Silence circled all around the two teenagers, both unsure of what to make of this strange predicament.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one! xD I'm sorry it's so short, I will try my best to make longer chapters in the future. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me why! Critical reviews are welcomed as well :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go, chapter two of Vicissitude! This story will have yaoi/shounen ai/ boy love so if you don't like that kind of stuff, please go read something else. Special thanks to suika1021 for being an amazing beta reader and pardon any mistakes that may have been missed. Hope you like! :)

* * *

Ash stared at the boy in front of him and thought, _what the hell is going on?_ The silence between the two teenagers droned on until one of them finally spoke up.

"Um... Ash?" the blonde boy said in a low voice, and then quickly brought his left hand up to cover his mouth, as if he had said something he shouldn't have. Then he stared at his hand cautiously as he curled the fingers with a look of astonishment completely visible on his face.

"You're…Pikachu... right?" Ash asked as a billion things ran through his mind. _Why has Pikachu turned into a human? How did this even happen? Why does he have a six-pack?!_

"Yes... I am... but I'm in a human body for some reason..." Pikachu said as he trailed off while he became lost in thought. Then his whole body twitched as a sudden realization came to him. "That stupid Team Rocket!" he shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Ask asked as he still wondered why Pikachu had more muscle than he did.

"Yesterday, while we at the park and they pulled off that smokescreen ambush thing, Meowth... forced something like a pill into my mouth and made me swallow it…" Pikachu stated as he remembered the events of what had happened just hours before. "It all happened really fast, I was wondering why he did it but now I have my answer..." the former Pokémon said as he looked over his human body. Then he shook violently as the wind from the air conditioner flew past him. Pikachu did the only thing he could think of as he quickly pulled the blanket Ash was using and wrapped it around himself while Ash tumbled to the ground.

"Owww…" Ash said quietly while he rubbed his sore bum. _I've been falling down way too much lately, _Ash thought then glared daggers at the boy sitting comfortably on his bed and snuggling into his blanket.

"Oops, sorry about that, Ash," Pikachu said as he stuck his tongue out and chuckled quietly.

"Sure, you're sorry. So… what do you think we should do?" Ash asked while he folded his arms together.

"We should find Team Rocket and ask them 'what the hell are they thinking?'" Pikachu said with an annoyed voice as thoughts of strangling a certain cat swarmed around in his head.

"But we have no idea where they are now," Ash replied with a scrunched up face as he thought about where Team Rocket could be hiding.

"We're bound to run into them again soon since they're such stalkers," Pikachu stated confidently.

"I guess that's the only thing we can do..." Ash stared intently at the sight in front of him. _Pikachu is really handsome as a person,_ he started to think then stopped instantly as soon as he realized what his brain had just said. "A-anyway, I'll think I'll go and take a shower," Ash said quickly and stood up then started to make his way to the bathroom.

"Wait, Ash!" he heard as a firm hand wrapped itself around his thin wrist. Then there was a rustling noise and a loud thud as Pikachu fell headfirst on to the hardwood floor.

"Damn, that hurt..." Pikachu said as he sat up and brought a hand to console his hurt nose.

"You alright, buddy?" Ash asked worriedly while he crouched down in front of his fallen friend.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to take a shower with you," Pikachu said with a dead serious look in his eyes, oblivious as to how suggestive that statement could be.

Ash stared at him blankly. Then a bright blush crept on to his face as his brain finally registered what Pikachu had said.

"W-what do y-you mean, you w-want to s-shower with me?" Ash said as he mentally cursed himself as to how stupid he sounded.

"Since we don't know how long it'll be until I turn back to normal, you have to teach me how to live like a human and teaching me how to bathe myself isn't a bad start," Pikachu stated as if it was obvious.

"O-ohhh, that's what you meant," Ash replied as he laughed nervously.

"What else could I have meant?" Pikachu asked while he tilted his head to the side.

"N-nevermind!" Ash yelled as he jumped to his feet and bolted for the bathroom.

When several minutes had passed and Pikachu still hadn't followed him into the bathroom, Ash peeked outside the door as he thought _what the hell is Pikachu doing?_

"Hey, are you com-," he started then stopped as he saw the site before him.

Ash stared at Pikachu as he leaned on the edge of the bed while he tried desperately to push his body upward. With his arms extended on the bed for support, he grunted and slowly but surely stood up with slightly trembling legs. He then turned his body slightly to face Ash as his face gleamed with a coat of perspiration.

"This body is so different from my normal one, it's too heavy. I don't understand how you humans can even move," Pikachu said exasperated as he moved his head from side to side to shake off the sweat.

But Ash hadn't heard a single word that came out of Pikachu's mouth because he was too shocked to even breathe. The blanket that covered Pikachu earlier had fallen off and was now forgotten on the floor. So he was able to see every detail of his best friend's body. Every last detail.

"H-hey, w-wait! Ash!"

* * *

_Ugh, my head hurts,_ Ash thought as he cupped the back of his head with his right hand.

"-sh!"

_What the... Who's shouting? _he thought some more as his right hand moved over to cover his ear to block out the noise.

"Ash!"

_Geez... You're so loud... _He shot upright as he realized whose voice that was but then hit something hard and ended up on the floor once again.

"Ouch... I didn't know you were that hardheaded, Ash," the voice above him said.

Ash opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked to his side and stared at Pikachu. Both of them had a red spot on their foreheads from the earlier collision.

"What happened?" Ash asked carefully, unsure as to why he was on the floor.

"You tell me. I finally manage to stand up then you go squirt blood everywhere and faint. I tried to catch you before you hit the floor but it's hard to walk let alone run in this body so I fell too," Pikachu said then sighed.

"Oh, I see..." Ash said quietly, ashamed that he had a massive nosebleed just because he saw Pikachu naked.

"You've been out for a while now so the blood is pretty much dry but you really need to go and clean yourself up," Pikachu told Ash as he sounded just like a mother would while she scolded her child.

"Wait, what time is it?" Ash asked, worried that he might have missed breakfast.

"It's only 6:14, you got knocked out for half an hour or so," Pikachu answered while he stared at the digital clock on the bedside table then looked back at Ash. "Now help me stand up," Pikachu said, slightly annoyed that he needed help with everything now that he was in this form.

"R-right," Ash said nervously as he stood up and held out his hands for Pikachu. Pikachu gladly took them and tried his best to stand up. After a few minutes of pants, grunts and Ash's encouragement, he finally managed to get on his feet.

_Hey, that's not fair, why's he taller than me? It's only a few inches but damn, _Ash thought as he stared upward into Pikachu's eyes and tried his very best to ignore the fact that Pikachu was still naked.

"You can let go now," Pikachu said softly then lessened his grip on Ash's hands.

Ash didn't let go and instead asked, "What do you mean? How are you going to get to the bathroom if I don't help you? You can barely stand!"

"Showering is one thing but walking is something I've been doing just as long as you have, probably longer. This body is different but I'll learn faster on my own if I don't have any help," Pikachu replied as he thought _Damn, I'm being treated like a kid._

"But it'll be easier if you hold onto something," Ash responded with a frown.

"I can just lean against the wall. It's much sturdier than you are, isn't it?" Pikachu merely said.

Ash narrowed his eyes at his best friend as he contemplated whether or not to continue to argue on the matter but decided to let it go when he remembered that Pikachu was just as stubborn as himself.

"Fine, but the second you seem to be struggling more than you should I'm helping," Ash said as he stared defiantly up at Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded as he sighed then turned around and gradually leaned toward the wall as he used his hands to guide him to the restroom. Ash walked by his side as he stared at some fairly defined biceps and couldn't help but think _Damn, Pikachu_…

* * *

That's it for chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up soon after I look over it some more. Until then! :D


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter of Vicissitude! Specials thanks to suika1021 for beta reading! Please ignore any mistakes or typos that may have been overlooked. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

"So the farther you move the knob to the right, the hotter it gets and the farther to the left, the colder?" Pikachu inquired, amazed at how complicated it was for humans to clean themselves.

"Exactly, and you use this bottle to clean your hair. Just take a small amount and move it around in your hair, it'll start to foam up and then you just rinse it out with the water," Ash instructed as he handed the bottle of shampoo to Pikachu.

"Humans are strange, we Pokémon just swim around a lake and we're good to go," Pikachu said. He stared closely at the bottle in his hands.

"You're forgetting you're a human now so you should probably start thinking like one," Ash said as he chuckled softly.

Pikachu looked at Ash for a second before he stepped carefully into the bathtub as he clutched on to the shower curtain.

"Are you sure you want to take one, Pikachu? What if you slip and fall?" Ash asked while his mind flooded with scenarios having to do with an unconscious teenage boy and a very bloody bathtub.

"I might as well learn how shower now. Even if I do slip, nothing too bad will happen so please stop worrying about me," Pikachu said pleadingly.

"Alright but if something does happen, shout and I'll be here as soon as I can," Ash replied while his eyes still showed a hint of worry.

Ash then left the bathroom and closed the door quietly as he left Pikachu to his own devices.

Pikachu stared at the closed-door before turning the knob to take his first shower. The next thing he knew, hundreds of water droplets pelted themselves against his body. He quickly drew back as his heartbeat increased to a dozen beats per second. _How the hell do humans bathe like this?! It's so strange!_, he thought as he stared at the shower head in bewilderment.

He cautiously took a step forward and ducked his head under the water. _It's just like standing in the rain, _he soon thought. He then took a small step back and gazed at the bottle that was still gripped in his hand before he opened it slowly.

* * *

Ash sat patiently on the bed after he had changed out of his pajamas. _Now I just have to get rid of the dried blood cake on them_, Ash thought as he sighed. His thoughts shifted to Pikachu who he still couldn't believe had turned into a human being._ Will he be_ _able to turn back into a Pokémon? He won't be able to battle anymore but that might not be too bad..._

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop as a horribly loud "Ahhhhh!" came from inside the bathroom. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. His nervous hands fumbled with the doorknob before he finally managed to open it.

"Pikachu!" he shouted as he ran into the steam filled room. There, he saw Pikachu seated on the floor of the bathtub with his hands grasped on to his eyes as if they were going to fall out while the water battered itself against his skin. Ash quickly ran to his side and turned off the water before he tore Pikachu's hands from his face.

"Pikachu! What's wrong?" he shouted, his voice filled to the brim with concern.

"That... that bottle you gave me… What the hell is in it?!" Pikachu yelled as tears poured out of his tightly closed eyes.

"What bottle? ... You mean the shampoo?" Ash asked. Then he let go of Pikachu's hands as laughter came out of his mouth when he realized what Pikachu must have done.

"What the hell are you laughing about? This isn't funny!" Pikachu hissed angrily as he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"Ahahaha, it's just, hahaha, you're supposed to close your eyes while you shampoo your hair, hahaha," Ash said as he threw a laughing fit.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that when you didn't even tell me?!" Pikachu retorted, extremely angry that Ash didn't tell him such an important piece of information.

"I'm sorry, haha, it slipped my mind," Ash said as he lifted his hand to wipe away some tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Tell me how to get rid of the pain already!" Pikachu shouted at the top of his lungs as the pain in his eyes increased with each passing second.

"Here," Ash said as he turned the water back on, "just try to rinse your eyes." Then he gently pushed Pikachu toward the shower head.

"But that hurts even more!" Pikachu whined like a little child who didn't get his way as he pulled his head back out.

"I know it does but just bear with it," Ash said patiently to his tearful friend as he pushed Pikachu once more under the water.

Minutes and minutes passed before Pikachu finally sighed in relief as the pain in his eyes decreased noticeably.

"Use this to dry yourself and call me when you're done," Ash said then gave Pikachu a large and clean white towel.

"Alright..." Pikachu said as he glared at his trainer with bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! It just slipped my mind, that's all," Ash said nervously as he thought, _Good thing he's not a Pokémon anymore or I surely would've been electrocuted by now._

"Of course it slipped your mind. Now get out unless you want to faint again," Pikachu said with a slight smirk and was met with a blush from a certain someone as that person hurriedly walked out of the bathroom.

_Stupid Ash, how dare he forget something so important,_ Pikachu thought as he dried his hair with the towel and then moved on to his torso.

_Why do humans use such painful things? Gah, my eyes still ache, stupid shampoo or whatever it's called. _He maneuvered the already damp towel to the lower half of his body.

"I must get revenge," he mumbled quietly as he thought of a way to get back at his best friend. Then an imaginary light bulb lit up as Pikachu came up with the perfect plan.

_He, this is going to be fun,_ he thought as he finished drying himself up and carelessly wrapped the towel around his waist. An evil, not to mention hot, smirk displayed itself on Pikachu's face as he called for Ash.

* * *

"Look, I'm really sorry for not telling you about the shampoo. Do you forgive me?" Ash said apologetically as he walked steadily next to Pikachu with his hands outstretched in case Pikachu's hands slipped from the wall.

"Let's just stop talking about it, alright?" Pikachu said in an annoyed tone as he waited for the perfect time to execute his plan.

Pikachu finally reached the bed and gratefully sat down, his energy completely drained just from walking. Ash sat down beside Pikachu and stared at his friend. _Damn, how the hell did he get such great abs? _he thought, a little jealous that Pikachu was so muscular. _Well, he did battle a lot when he was a Pokémon. It wouldn't be surprising with all the training we've done. Maybe I should ask him to help me get some. What the… why does he keep staring at me?_

"Uh… Something the matter, buddy?" Ash asked confusedly.

"Nope, nothing's wrong... _Ash_," Pikachu replied with extra emphasis on his best friend's name.

Ash blushed furiously at the way Pikachu said his name. _Damn, why the hell do I keep blushing? It's just Pikachu! _Ash thought quickly. _But he does look really handsome... No, no, stop! _Then he suddenly brought his hands up to smack his cheeks several times as if that would stop the strange thoughts about Pikachu.

"Are you okay, _Ash_?" Pikachu asked as he used his own hands to stop Ash from hitting himself.

"Uh, yeah, I'm totally fine. I mean, why wouldn't I be fine? He he.." Ash spat out nervously while his blush grew even bigger after he came into contact with Pikachu.

"Are you sure? You look kind of flushed. You don't have a fever, do you?" Pikachu purred as he gradually closed the gap between the two of them.

"N-no, I'm perfectly healthy! Haha, what are you t-talking about?" Ash said quickly. _He is getting way too close_, he thought as an alarm went off in his head to get the hell away from Pikachu.

"Oh hush, let me check your temperature, alright?" Pikachu said with a devilish smirk then pushed Ash on to the bed while he used his hands to hold Ash's down.

"B-but you don't h-have a thermome-," Ash started but was quickly cut off as Pikachu completely closed the last few inches of space between their lips.

Pikachu prodded his tongue against Ash's closed lips as his left hand rode up the inside of Ash's shirt and glazed over his slightly hard nipples. The sensation from Pikachu's touch caused Ash to slightly gasp and gave entrance for Pikachu's greedy tongue. With his tongue snuggly inside, Pikachu slid it against Ash's hesitant one as if inviting it to do the same. Ash, not fully aware of what was going on, moved his tongue to slightly touched Pikachu's and the two tongues danced a waltz of sorts with Pikachu leading the way for Ash's inexperienced one. The dance stopped when air became a problem.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Ash shouted. He would've looked mad if it wasn't for the fact that he was totally red in the face.

"Getting revenge," Pikachu stated slowly then leaned in to continue with his plan.

"B-but I don't w-want this!" Ash yelled, his angry tone completely betrayed by the stutter in his voice.

"Don't lie to yourself, you were enjoying it just as much as I was," Pikachu said with a frightening smirk as his lips hovered just centimeters above Ash's.

"B-but.. No, w-wai-mph!" Ash started as Pikachu picked up where they left off.

* * *

That was my first time writing a make out scene so I apologize if it sucked. The previous chapter and this chapter were originally chapter 2 but I thought keeping them together would've been too long. What do you think will happen to Ash, hmm? xD Find out in the next chapter which will be posted sometime next week! Reviews would be nice! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Vicissitude. Special thanks to suika1021 for helping me so much and for being a beta reader! Ignore any typos or missing words that may have been missed. This chapter contains some adult themes between two guys so if you don't like that kind of stuff, please read something else. Enjoy!

* * *

_I don't want to get raped by my Pokémon!_

Ash screamed strongly in his mind while the teenage boy above continued to kiss him senseless. Pikachu used his left hand to roam over every inch of Ash's body as his right hand traveled to the back of his head to secure his former trainer in place. Then he maneuvered his left hand to travel down Ash's chest then stomach to make a final stop just between Ash's legs. The action elicited a loud moan to escape from Ash's mouth as he shifted his head to the left, away from Pikachu's lips.

"That's a cute sound, Ash. You should make it more often," Pikachu whispered softly with his breath against Ash's sensitive earlobe then proceeded to nibble on it. Another moan came from Ash's throat after he had failed to hold it in.

"P-Pikachu… Please… s-stop," Ash mumbled weakly, his mind rendered incapable of thinking as Pikachu introduced all of these new sensations to his body.

"Shh… Don't worry, Ash. The fun's just getting started," Pikachu sneered deviously then used both of his hands to lift Ash's plain black shirt. He slowly lowered his head to the right nipple and flicked it slightly with his tongue. The feeling of Pikachu's wet tongue against his naked skin caused Ash to moan louder than he thought possible.

"N-no… I don't w-want this…" Ash muttered as he tried in vain to push Pikachu's head away which only resulted in Pikachu latching his whole mouth on to Ash's body. His tongue swirled agonizingly slow around the already hard nipple as both his hands moved south to undo Ash's belt buckle. Ash tried his best to pull the hands away but Pikachu chose that moment to harshly nip Ash which resulted in the black-haired boy to cry out in pain.

"What… what the hell was that for?" Ash hissed quietly, his brain completely overwhelmed by everything that was happening.

"Stop resisting and I won't do it again," Pikachu said sternly as he moved himself to Ash's navel then stuck his tongue into the hole which made Ash arch his body and scream out in pleasure. The slimy organ did wonders to the delicate areas on his body.

_I never knew I had so many of them_… _Where did he learn all of this?_ Ash thought to himself as he stared down at Pikachu. His whole body became alert as he saw Pikachu's hands pull down the zipper of his dark blue jeans.

"W-wait! Stop fooling around already!" Ash shouted as he bolted up and held tightly on to Pikachu's hands, his zipper already undone so that his blue and white checkered boxers were visible.

"Awww, but we were just getting to the good part," Pikachu whined as he pouted his lips with his hands clasped on to the top of Ash's jeans.

"J-just stop it already!" Ash yelled as he tried desperately to remove Pikachu's hands from his waistband.

"C'mon, you'll like it…" Pikachu cooed quietly while he nuzzled his face into Ash's neck.

"Quit it, t-that tickles!" Ash screamed then tried to get off the bed and away from Pikachu.

"Ash."

At the sound of Pikachu's suddenly serious tone, Ash turned around to look Pikachu directly in the eyes. Of all the mistakes he could make.

Pikachu jumped forward at the opportunity and wrapped his hands around Ash's waist as he pulled their lips together. With Ash completely dumbfounded, Pikachu moved his hands to the bottom of Ash's t-shirt and with one swift motion; he successfully peeled the shirt off Ash's body and threw it aside. Ash gasped at the sudden contact with the cold air and quickly wrapped his hands around his bare chest. Pikachu then pushed Ash up against the wall and moved his mouth to lick the skin on Ash's pale neck as he straddled his hips. With his hands placed on either side of Ash's head, he gently grinded his lower body against Ash's groin which caused a strained gasp from his trainer.

"You like that, don't you?" Pikachu said with a wide smirk on his face as he stared at Ash. Then he pulled back much to Ash's relief. That relief was short-lived though as Pikachu suddenly stuck his hands into the rim of Ash's pants and pulled roughly to expose Ash's manhood.

"Wah, you're already this hard, Ash. I never knew you were so perverted," Pikachu said in awe as he slowly rubbed his cheek against Ash's member.

"What the he-mmph!" Ash exclaimed behind closed teeth as Pikachu gave a tentative lick to his lower region.

"I think you'll love this, Ash…" Pikachu stated softly with his breath against the tip of Ash's member as he looked at it with an almost animalistic look in his eyes.

Ash squeezed his eyes shut as he thought, _please, someone, help!_

Pikachu slowly lowered his mouth with thoughts of engulfing Ash entirely when…

"Hey, Ash! Are you awake yet?!"

A female voice shouted from outside the room then a series of knocks were heard as another voice said quietly.

"He's probably still asleep. It's still early, maybe we should come back later."

"But it's already 7:45. If he doesn't get up now, he'll miss all the good stuff they have for breakfast," the female voice replied.

Ash and Pikachu stared at the door then back at each other as panicked thoughts filled their minds.

"Get off me already!" Ash whispered urgently as he glared at Pikachu.

Pikachu obeyed instantly and quickly climbed off from Ash's lap then looked around for Ash's shirt and when he found it, tossed it into Ash's hands. Ash frantically pulled it over his head and proceeded to fix up his pants then belt as Pikachu wrapped a blanket around his chest. The lower part of his body was surprisingly still covered with the towel from earlier despite all the activity the two boys had engaged in. Ash looked over at Pikachu after he was done fixing himself up and thought, _they shouldn't suspect that we did anything weird now but it'll be hard explaining Pikachu to them…_

Ash sighed in defeat before he walked over to the door then grasped on to the knob. He stared intently at the door as he thought about how to explain this abnormal occurrence. Then he opened it slowly to come face to face with his two best friends.

* * *

"So you're saying that…" Dawn started as she stared at Pikachu in shock.

"This boy is Pikachu?" Brock finished for her as he stared at Pikachu as well.

Dawn and Brock were both seated around the small table in Ash's room while Ash and Pikachu sat next to each other on the bed.

"Yeah, I know it's strange but that's what happened," Ash told his friends. _I wouldn't blame them if they didn't believe it though,_ Ash thought as he glanced at Pikachu.

Pikachu hadn't said much while Ash explained to Dawn and Brock about the events that happened earlier. Instead, he just glared at the hardwood floor as if it was the most interesting thing he'd even seen before.

"So… what are you going to do about it? Try to find Team Rocket?" Dawn inquired as she turned her to face Ash.

"Yup, it seems like the only logical thing to do in this situation. But we have no idea where they are…" Ash said as he scrunched up his face to think about where Team Rocket could be.

"They'll turn up somehow," Brock said simply.

"R-right, so in the mean time we'll have to teach Pikachu how to walk," Ash said as he stared sideways at Pikachu who still hadn't taken his eyes away from the floor.

"But we can't have him walking around naked like that…" Dawn said quietly. Then her whole body sprung upward as an idea struck her. "Can I go shopping for him?!" she asked Ash eagerly as she pounded her fists against her thighs to contain her excitement.

"Sure… But you would have to hurry. We'll need all the time we can get to teach him," Ash asked with an arched eyebrow. _Don't girls take forever to shop?_

"No need to worry!" she shouted cheerfully then stood up and dashed out the door as she yelled, "I'll be back in 20 minutes or less!"

"She's all fired up now that she gets to shop," Brock said while he chuckled quietly.

"Haha, yeah… Brock, could you help Pikachu get dressed when Dawn comes back with the clothes?" Ash asked softly as he stared at his friend.

"Sure but why?" Brock replied while he looked at Ash questionably.

"It's nothing, I just don't think I'd be able to handle the job, he he…" Ash said sheepishly as he remembered the nosebleed from earlier.

"I see… Leave it to me, Ash," he said with a small smile on his face as he nodded. _Something's going on with him… But it doesn't seem like anything serious so I guess I'll just let it go for now… _Brock thought as he stared at Ash then at Pikachu. The blonde-haired boy continued to bore holes into the floorboards as Ash and Brock made small talk while they all waited for Dawn's return.

* * *

"Dawn… where exactly did you get the money for all those clothes?" Ash asked hesitantly as he and Dawn waited outside the door while Brock helped Pikachu get dressed.

"I have a separate stash of money for emergencies like this," she replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"A-ah, I see…" Ash said slowly. _This counts as an emergency? She brought back like five shopping bags_, Ash thought as he stared at Dawn who had a large smile plastered across her face. _What's with that smile?_

Frustrated grunts and exclamations could be heard from the other side of the door as Pikachu struggled into his clothes. "Alright, we're done," Brock shouted. Then rattling was heard as he turned the knob and slowly swung the door open. Ash's eyes widened considerably as he stared before him.

His back turned, Ash could see that Pikachu sported a bright, sleeveless and yellow shirt that had a black trim along the collar and a cropped, black vest that stopped just below his elbows. Each of his hands was adorned by a single thick, deep red bracelet on each arm along with fingerless black leather gloves. As Pikachu brought his hand up to adjust his vest, Ash could see two simple rings stacked on top of each other on his left ring finger. His eyes traveled down Pikachu's back side to stop at his waist where a thick silver chain attached itself on to two of his belt loops. He looked at the dark grey skinny jeans for a second before he made his way down to stare at a pair of simple black and white converse. Then Pikachu turned around slowly to face Ash with a deep scowl on his face. Ash took notice of a lightning bolt charm that was strung on a thin chain around Pikachu's neck as it gleamed slightly in the sunlight. _Handsome doesn't even describe him anymore… _he thought slowly as he gaped at the gorgeous being in front of him.

"Wow, you look amazing, Pikachu!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly as she walked through the door to get a better look.

"Yeah, you picked great clothes, Dawn. Sorry if I didn't organize it the way you imagined it," Brock said apologetically.

"No way, this is even better than what I thought of! Do you like it, Pikachu?" she asked enthusiastically.

"It's… Okay…" Pikachu said simply as he looked down at the floor while he brought his left hand up to tug at the collar of his shirt.

"Good…Well, we should go get some breakfast or brunch or whatever now," Dawn said quickly as she sensed the uncomfortable air that surrounded Pikachu. "Come down whenever you're ready, Ash!" she shouted while she suddenly tugged Brock's arm and rushed both of them out the room.

"Do you not like the clothes?" Ash asked Pikachu as he closed the door.

"They feel so… constricting. I really don't understand you humans…" Pikachu mumbled quietly as he stared down at his jeans that were a bit too tight for comfort.

"But you look great," Ash said with hopes of lifting Pikachu from whatever mood he was in.

"Whatever…" he muttered to himself as he picked his head up to look out the window.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since Dawn and Brock came in," Ash told Pikachu as he walked up to him. He stood in front of him and moved his hand up to pull Pikachu's head to face his own. "C'mon, what's bothering you?" Ash asked again with his eyes filled with concern.

Pikachu gave Ash a death-stare before he sighed, as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He slowly brought his arms up and placed them on top of Ash's shoulders then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"H-hey, what a-are you do-," Ash started to say as a bright pink blush appeared on his face but was interrupted when Pikachu's arms suddenly tightened around his neck. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Pikachu spoke up.

"They just had to come in at that moment…" Pikachu muttered quietly into Ash's hair with his eyes closed.

"You mean Dawn and Brock?" Ash managed to say after the blush disappeared slightly from his cheeks.

"Yeah… I finally get a chance and they just ruin it…" Pikachu whispered cryptically.

"A chance for what?" Ash asked as he carefully brought his arms up to hug Pikachu's waist.

Pikachu's eyes shot open when he realized that Ash was hugging him back. A soft smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes contentedly. Then he nuzzled into Ash's dark hair which caused the latter to laugh in response.

"Never mind, don't worry about it," Pikachu said slowly as he pulled away from Ash. Then a low rumble sounded in the room.

Ash automatically blushed then brought his right hand up against his empty stomach as if that would quiet it down.

"Let's go eat breakfast, shall we?" Pikachu said with a slight smirk then grasped Ash's hand and pulled him out of the room downstairs to the cafeteria. He laughed at Ash's futile attempts to pull his hand away while he shouted "Pikachu, let me go!". As Ash protested some more, Pikachu thought optimistically in his mind, _I'll get another chance someday…_

* * *

That's the end of chapter of 4, y'all! Sorry if it's a bit longer than the last three. I don't think it would be right so split it into two chapters. This was also my very first attempt at a smut scene so I'm sorry if it wasn't good! Dx But did you like the chapter? Or maybe hate it? Or have some tips on how to improve my writing? Please tell me so in a review! :D


End file.
